The Little Birdie
by EpicWolf2
Summary: Just read and find out. RxS Hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

**A little story tht I wanted to try. Hope u guyz will enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Boshi No Futago Hime**

* * *

_The little birdie had wandered far from her flock. Scared and alone she waited for them to find her. But no one came. Instead, a little boy found her._

_"Hey, are you lost?"_

* * *

"Do you ever wonder who that girl is?" a student asked as she stared out the third floor's window. "She sits there all day with the same book in her hands."

"I don't think she even goes to our school." another student replied. The girl sitting by the tree didn't bother to look up at the ones staring at her. She only moved her shiny blue hair out of her face and continued reading her book. But the expression on her face didn't change.

"Has anyone ever tried talking to her?" A unique boy with purple hair got up from his seat and walked towards the window. He leaned his arms on the window sill. The student next to him sighed.

"I have no clue. But I think if someone had talked to her then she wouldn't be sitting there all day. Why are you so interested anyways Shade?" Shade looked at her closely and just barely noticed the sad glimmer in her eyes.

"I think... she's waiting for someone." Shade replied. "Or something." The student next to him just laughed it off and went back to his group of friends. But Shade continued to stare at the mysterious girl. When she looked up for the first time, their eyes met and Shade was finally able to see her entire face clearly. He realized that her expression wasn't as emotionless as it looked. Instead, it showed how lonely she really was.

Surprised, he pulled away from the window and headed back to his seat. But the lonely look on her face didn't disappear from his mind. And for the rest of the school day, he couldn't help but think about her.

When school finally ended, Shade decided to confront her so that he could get her off his mind. He walked towards the tree in front of the school and slowly approached the girl with the blue hair. "Hey. What are you doing here all alone?" Shade asked as he crouched down to get within eye level.

The girl looked up at him, her expression still unchanging. Then she looked to the side, as though she didn't want to talk.

"It's ok if you don't want to talk. But do you think you can at least tell me your name? My name is Shade." Shade said as he smiled at her. She looked back at him, but then let her eyes fall back to her book. She mumbled some inaudible words which made Shade move closer. "What?"

"I... can't remember..." she replied.

"What? What can't you remember?"

"My name." She said in a soft, quiet tone. Shade looked at her in surprise. Then his expression softened.

"It's alright. I don't need to know your name just to talk to you." Shade said as he sat down, criss-crossed, in front of her. The girl looked at him with slight surprise, but then went back to looking at her book. "What's that book you're reading?" Instead of telling him, she just held the book closer to herself. "I see. So that book must be precious to you, right?"

She nodded. "I don't really know... what it is... But I have... this strong attachment to it." she replied. Shade smiled kindly at her and then got up.

"Well, I have to get going now. I need to get home so my parents don't worry." Shade said. The girl just went back to staring at her book.

"Parents..." the girl whispered to herself.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Shade said as he walked away and waved good bye. The girl looked up at him, surprised.

"Tomorrow..." she whispered to herself again.

* * *

**Thtz it fr the first chapter. Itz short I kno but i didn't plan fr this to be long Plz review! =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi**

* * *

_The little boy approached the poor bird and picked her up. The little bird trembled in fear._

_"Don't worry. I will guide you home."_

* * *

Just as Shade had said, he returned to where the girl sat early in the morning, before school started. "I figured you'd be here this early." Shade said as he leaned against the tree where she sat. Stunned, she quickly closed her book and held it tightly. "Don't worry I won't steal it." Shade said as he sat down next on the side of the tree.

"I didn't think..." She started. "You'd come back..."

"What do you mean? Of course I would." Shade said as he turned to her. She just looked own at the the cover of her book again. "What made you think I wouldn't come back?"

"Because they didn't..." The girl said as the winds picked up. Shade turned to her, his eyes wide. The girl turned to him, thinking he didn't hear her, but Shade's expression stayed the same. "Well, what I mean is... my pet from a long time ago ran away but they didn't return." she said as she looked back at her book.

Shade gave off a chuckle. "You said it so seriously so I thought of something else. You are really strange you know?" Shade said as he sat his head back against the trunk. The girl's eyes widened as she listened to his reply. "You know, I understand why you like to sit here. The view is nice and the shade is great." Shade said as he placed his hands behind his head and relaxed.

"Shade..." The girl said. Shade turned his head to her.

"Hm?"

"You have a nice name." she replied as she looked at the leaves of the tree. Shade stared at her in surprise. Mostly because her sad expression never changed. That was when Shade decided something. He sat up and moved his position in front of her.

Then he grabbed her shoulders and firmly stated, "I will help you remember your name!" The girl looked at him, tightly holding her book. Then she nodded.

"Alright." she said softly. Nodded back and starting that day, Shade had been trying many ways to help her remember her names.

"Does it start with P?" Shade asked. The girl looked at her book for a couple seconds. She nodded. "Does it start with Q?" She nodded again. "Does it start with R?" This made her perk up.

"I think... it did." She replied as she looked at him. Shade brought his arm down in success.

"Ok, now we need to figure out the rest of your name." He then started saying names from the top of his head starting with R. But none of the names seemed to give her a nostalgic feeling. By the time Shade had said all the names he knew, dark clouds started to roll in. Finally, it started to rain. "Oh man! I didn't even notice the clouds. Come on, we need to find shelter under a building!" Shade said as he took the girl's hand and pulled her to school's shelter. "Even though we ran, we still got soaked."

When Shade was about to let go of the girl's hand, she grasped it firmly. "What is it?" Shade asked. The girl realized what she did and let go of his hand.

"S-Sorry." she replied. She lifted her hand and looked at it. Shade noticed this action and sighed. Then he took off his coat to ring it out.

"You must be cold. Here." He said as he placed his coat on the girl. Surprised, the girl held onto the coat so it wouldn't fall.

"Th-thank you." she replied as she sat down and wrapped the coat more firmly around her. Surprised by her reaction, Shade sat down too. The rain continued to poor, seeming endless.

"The rain is just getting harder and harder. We won't be able to get home if this continues." Shade said. The girl perked up when she heard the first sentence.

"Rain..." She said.

"Hm? What about it?"

"Rain..." she said again. Shade looked at her, confused. "Rain..." Then her eyes widened. "Rein. My name is Rein." She said, a little bit of joy in her voice. Shade smiled at her and patted her head.

"Congratulations, Rein!" Shade said.

"It's been so long since someone called me that." Rein said as she rested her head on her knees. But what Shade thought was joy was entirely the opposite.

"Oh look, the rain finally cleared." Shade said as he covered his eyes to keep the sun's glare from hitting him. "Let's go home." Shade said as he got up. But Rein just sat there for awhile. "Rein?"

After a couple moments, she replied, "Yeah. Let's go home." She stood up and walked next to Shade and out through the gates. But the feelings she felt didn't change.

* * *

**I had some problems with this chapter but i hope u enjoyed!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Srry bout all the time skips... I didnt want to make this tht long**

* * *

_The journey was long and quiet. When the boy and the little birdie got closer, the boy asked her a question._

_"Can you tell me your story?"_

* * *

"I can't believe the school is already almost ending. Time flies by so quickly." Shade said as he sat next to Rein. But Rein didn't say anything, as usual. "Well, you still haven't changed from when I first met." Shade glanced at her, she was holding her book tighter than usual. "Rein?"

"Oh, um sorry. I wasn't listening." Rein said as she loosened her grip on the book. Shade looked at her, a little bit worried.

"Rein, how come you never smile?" Shade asked as he looked at her. Rein placed the book on the ground and stared at it.

"It hurts." Rein replied. "It hurts to smile." Shade looked at her, shocked at her answer. But before he said anything else, Rein passed him the book and motioned him to open it. Shade took the cover and opened it, revealing dozens of faded pictures of various people.

"This isn't a book?" Shade asked as he flipped through the pages.

"No. It was never a book. Before I met you, this book was only filled with blank pages and heavily worn down pictures." Rein said as she stared at the book sadly. "Even my memory was only bits and pieces. I could only remember these strangers that I didn't know." Shade continued to flip until he reached a certain page where the pictures looked like they had been burned at the edges. "But when I finally remembered my name... That's when I finally remembered everything." Shade looked at her and realized that she had tears streaming down her face.

"What... happened?" Shade carefully asked as he stopped at a page where almost the entire picture was burnt.

"It was my sister's and my birthday." She said slowly. "We invited all of our friends over. Everything was going great. Our parents had baked a cake, the presents we got were amazing. Everyone was having fun. But then..." Rein's voice started to tremble and more tears fell off her face. "I don't know how it happened but..." She put her hands on her face to wipe away the tears but they didn't stop. "Our curtains caught on fire. And before any of us knew it, the house... was engulfed in flames... None of us made it out..." Then she paused. The wind picked up and blew the photo album close.

"All of them left me behind... I was the only one... who remained on Earth..."

* * *

**They're just getting shorter and shorter... Well this was technically two parts. Anywayz plz review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**This iz it! I hope ya lieked it =3**

* * *

_When the little birdie finally spotted her flock of friends, she got ready to fly. But the boy stopped her._

_"Wait, will I ever see you again?"_

* * *

Shade's eyes widened. Rein just sat there, unmoving, her tears fall into the grass. Once he recovered, he pulled Rein into a hug. Rein gasped and then she finally let it all out. She wailed and cried endless tears. Shade couldn't do anything but just embrace her, holding her tightly.

"It's alright Rein!" Shade said as he tried to get her to stop crying. "You don't have to be scared anymore!" He shouted over her crying. "It's not like they hated you!" At this statement, Rein calmed. Shade let go and held her by the shoulders. "I'm sure that they miss you too and that they want you to return." Shade said as he gave her a kind look.

"R-Really?" Rein asked as she sniffled and wiped her tears.

"Really." Shade replied. Rein jumped on him and hugged him.

"Thank you." She said. "Thank you so much!" She said as she let go and wiped away the last of her tears. "But I'm sorry Shade." She gave him a regretful and guilty look. "I have to go." Shade gave her a confused look.

"What do you mean?"

"I didn't know why I was trapped down here." Rein said. Then she stood up and looked towards the sky, a flock of birds flying by. "I thought that they left me behind. And I couldn't return to the place they are." The look on her tear stained face softened. "But now I know that the reason I couldn't return was because I thought I was leaving without them. But when I made it back down here, I found out that they had left without me so I thought that they abandoned me. That's also the reason why I held onto your hand during that time." She turned her head towards Shade and smiled. "But thanks to you, I have confidence that I can trust them." But Shade quickly grabbed her hand.

"Do you really have to go?" Shade said as he gripped her hand a little tighter. Rein looked at his hand and smiled.

"Of course I do. Thanks to you, now I know that they are waiting for me to join them." Rein said. "I'm so sorry Shade." Rein held his hand back, her body starting to fade. "But don't worry."

* * *

_"Of course!"_

* * *

Rein bent down and kissed Shade's lips, stunning him. It finally ended when her entire body faded away. Shade placed his hand on his mouth and looked up at the sky sadly. The photo album blew open, flipping to a page where a picture of Shade and Rein were sleeping next to each other under the tree. Under it were Rein's last words.

* * *

_"We will definitely meet again!"_

* * *

**Srry if I sort of rushed it. Itz just tht I only thought of the ones in italics but when I started writing it I was like 'Oh right I need a story too.' n thz is wat happened. Hope u lieked it**

**Also, in case u didnt get it. (though I think u should at least kno this) Rein was the little birdie and Shade was the little boy. Shade found Rein when she was lost on Earth and then he helps to try and guide her back to her friends even though he didnt know she was a ghost. As they spend more time together, Shade finally has the courage to ask about why she never smiled. She tells him and finally at the end, before Rein leaves, Shade wonders if they will ever see each other again and in the picture is her answer and her last words. It is also birdie's answer to the boy (Ill just say tht the picture inside the photo album magically appeared in there ok?)**


End file.
